Walk My Way
by ChangeThePast
Summary: It all started with the Govenor, how will they recover and reunite? What relationships will form? *PLEASE TYPE A REVIEW!*


**Well, here is Chapter 1 of my a Walking Dead Fanfiction called a Walk This Way. I think the rating is either T or M, please let me know what you think. Also does everyone like it so far? I have more ideas for what to do next. Also, I started writing as if the govenor had just killed Hershal and ran them out of the prison, then he died. I didn't quite like how they broke up the groups so here is my version! Thanks so much for reading!**

CHAPTER 1

Beth and Daryl

Beth stood there crying. Daryl, walking away, stopped and looked back. He stared at her, then looked down. He didn't know what to do. What do I say? Daryl do something dammit.

"Beth everything is fine." "We're gonna find everyone."

Beth looks up, tears running down her face, her face like how she was when Hershal died.

"How? The governor hurt us. Destroyed our home! Destroyed my wish!"

"What wish?" Daryl said with an emotionless face.

"My wish that the prison would be our home. That we could stay there for the rest of our lives. That nobody else would die." Beth expressed.

"Wishes don't come true. Let's go."

Daryl turned and started walking. Beth wiping her tears and following him.

Carol, Tyreese, Judith, and Michonne

Tyreese panicked and paced frantically watching the car with Carol and her kidnappers racing away. What should I do? You..you.. have a baby, you can't run. Hide. Now. Tyreese wiped the sweat from his forehead and put his gun back in its holster. He held Judith close and started jogging to the nearest building, house, anything that was safe. - He came up to a house that looked old but maintained, it wasn't in bad condition. He knocked, waited for 5 minutes then entered. After entering he slammed the door behind him seeing if any walkers would come out. He moved into the living room then the dining room, last the kitchen, sweeping every room carefully. He reached the top of the stairs, walked past the banister and moved into a bedroom. The horror film music played in his mind, hand shaking, worrying he would lose Judith too. And be alone, all alone. Tyreese looked down at Judith, quiet, pressed again his chest. He heard breathing, his senses more keen than ever, waiting for something to happen. He tightened his grip on his knife and pushed the door open slowely with his foot. The breathing was louder. He moved across the room, placed Judith on the giant bed and went towards the closet. He reached to open it. Someone jumped out and flung themselves at him, knife in their hand. His arm grazed, little blood drops hit the floor. He backed up quickly and focused.

"Michonne?" Tyreese said panting.

"Tyreese?" Michonne said with a confused face.

"I thought you were a walker, is anybody with you?"

"No, you?" Michonne's face relieved.

"Just Judith."

A tear flew down Michonne's face. She shifted around him walking towards the bed. Michonne picked up Judith and held her close, her lip quivering.

"Hi baby, hi, I thought you didn't make it, I thought you didn't make it. Oh, Judith."

Michonne turned around and looked at Tyreese, happy another child wasn't lost. Happy Judith didn't end up like Andre. Tyreese walked closer, hugging them both.

Carl, Rick, and Glenn

"We have to try. I don't care about what risks it has Rick. We try." Glenn said impatiently.

"Ok Glenn, we'll try. Carl go gather the food, Glenn gather the weapons, I'll get a car."

Carl quickly gathered the food they had left and went out to the car, Glenn behind him.

Maggie, Bob, and Sasha

"We have to find a place to stay and gather food, search the area." Sasha said quickly, "We have to go to Terminus! It's a sanctuary, that's what we need."

"I agree, Glenn probably is going to Terminus looking for me." Maggie agreed.

"I don't know, seems kind of scetchy. Sanctuary for all, community for all, those who arrive survive. Seems to good to be true." Bob said trying to persuade them.

"I don't care Glenn would be going there, to find me, I have to try. Don't come if you don't want to."

Maggie started walking and Sasha was hesitating I don't know if I should go with Maggie or stay with Bob, I love Bob. Sasha walked towards Bob and hugged him.

"I'll stay with you." Sasha said happily.

"Okay then, let's set up at the building right there, find some food and clear the area."

"Bob, I'll search the bottom floor of the building, you search around the area, stay close, and on your Walkie Talkie ok?"

"Ok."

Sasha walked towards the building entering slowely, knife in hand. I'm over this slow shit, there's no walkers here, me and Bob were talking loud. Sasha walked into the kitchen not expecting anything, but when she turned to open the pantry a walker fell out and bit her in the shoulder. It was too close to her neck, she couldn't be saved. Bob heard the screams, ran in and shot the walker. He was crying and went over to Sasha on the ground. He fell to his knees and rested his head on Sasha's stomach.

"No, no, no, you can't die. You can't. I need you. - Please come back to me." Bob cried. "I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to."

Sasha looked at Bob, her eyes pleading for him to shoot her. End her misery, make sure she doesn't become a walker. Bob held his gun, put it up to Sasha head. Crying, he pulled the trigger. Sasha head went to the side. Bob layed there, his right hand holding Sasha's hand, left hand holding the gun to his own head. His eyes closing, tears dry he layed there thinking. He pulled the trigger. - Maggie came running in the building, it had been 20 minutes since Bob killed himself. Maggie was out of breath and had killed a dozen walkers before she got there. Bob and Sasha lay there, untouched by walkers, dead. Maggie walked over to them, put a blanket over them and kissed Sasha on the forehead. Maggie set out again, slighting jogging to make up for the lost time going back.

Glenn, Rick, and Carl

Rick and Glenn watched Carl approach the fence to Terminus, they were around the back. Carl put his gun away and climbed over the fence, he pulled out his gun again and looked at Glenn and Rick.

"You gonna come over? Or just wait there?" Carl said ready to go in.

"No, let's go then" Rick said with a smirk on his face.

"Carl's getting better than you. Better start practicing." Glenn said as Rick let out a little chuckle.

They all were over the fence, making their way down the hill. They all had their guns in their hands ready for a fight. They walked into the main building.

"Why, hello. My name is Gareth. Who might you three be? And why are you coming in through the back of our camp?" Gareth said with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm Rick. My son Carl, and Glenn. We wanted to see you first." Rick said cautiously.

"Alright for our camps safety were going to have to ask you to drop all of your weapons on you and put your hands up so we can know what weapons you have. To make sure our camps safety. I'm sure you understand." Gareth said demanding.

Rick put down his knife and his gun, slowly raising his hands. Carl and Glenn followed. All had a gun and a knife. Three large men came up behind them and patted them down. Another man came and put their weapons in a bucket. Rick's dance clenched, his hands tightened. The man patting down Carl quickly put a rag in his mouth and grabbed his elbows pulling them back so Carl couldn't move. Carl squirmed trying to free himself. The man kneed him the legs. Carl fell limp, only being held up by his elbows. Rick ran over to Carl, three men got to him before he got to Carl, the men held Rick back. Glenn approaching Carl slowly was waved off by Rick's glance and slight head shake. Gareth led the 3 men with Rick, 2 men with Glenna and the man dragging Carl to a train car outside. Rick entered first, then Glenn. The doors suddenly slammed shut. Rick pounded on the walls and Glenn yelled out. - A big muscular man dragging Carl opened the door and dropped him on the cold ground of the train car. The door shout again. Rick and Glenn ran over to Carl. Rick face began to look furiated as he saw his son Carl who could barely breath. Carl's left cheek had a cut mark where someone made a small slit, he had a fat lip, black eye, and a bloody schemer on his face from his bloody nose.

"What did they do to you? What did they say? Carl. Tell me." Rick said angrily.

Carl could barely get the words out. "They had Maggie. She wasn't hurt. They put us in chairs and told us to talk. To tell them about our group. I didn't dad, I held strong." Carl said coughing a little.

"Carl you should've told them. Given them what they wanted. Maybe if you told hem you wouldn't be so beat up. Are you okay?" Rick said frowning.

"Dad. No. Would you have gave up the group and told them everything? No. So I wouldn't either."

"I'm an adult, a grown man. Look at you, I don't know how much more you could've handled."

"I'm just as much as an adult as you. Just drop it." Carl argued back.

"Okay, did you get anything they knew? Were they planning anything?"

"I think something was gonna happen with Maggie. I don't know though, I was too busy being beat up on the floor! Wait, I saw Maggie write something down and stick it on the bottom of the chair, a post it maybe?"

Rick bent down and grabbed Carl by the chest, wrapping his arms around him and helped him up, placing him in the chair at the end of the train car. He had a couple bruises on his side and a huge bruise on his leg.

Maggie

"Get in the train car now." The man said escorting Maggie.

Maggie was pushed into the train car, falling down on the hard metal.

"Maggie, Maggie! Honey, are you okay? Talk to me please." Glenn said mad and sad at the same time.

"Glenn, I'm fine. Who else is here?" Maggie said softly.

Maggie wasn't hurt as bad as Carl but still had some bruises and her face was bloody.

"Just me and Carl." Rick answered for Glenn. "Bob and Sasha?" Rick asked.

"They didn't make it. Sasha got bit. Bob shot her in the head then shot himself. I didn't make it in time to stop him. We separated because they didn't want to go on but I wanted to find Glenn." Maggie explained.

"I'm so sorry, I tried. I tried to look for you, it's all my fault." Glenn was teary eyed now.

Maggie got up and kissed Glenn. Then she went over to Rick, gave him a hug and sat on the floor next to Carl in the chair. She looked up at him, seeing the bruises, fat lip, black eye, cut, and blood schemers. She started to cry. Her face buried in her knees.

Daryl and Beth

Daryl and Beth approached the building. Couches lining the back wall, tables scatter throughout, a bar in the corner, and a stage.

"Are those stripper poles?" Beth looked uncomfortable.

"Looks like were in a gentlemen's club." Daryl said laughing.

Beth smiled at Daryl and jumped up on stage. She held the pole with one hand and slowly twirled around. Daryl, scrounging for food and supplies, looked up and saw Beth. He let out a small laugh. Beth got down and walked around, then she went into the back. She oped a door to a room labeled staff only. As she entered 3 walkers came towards her. Beth was pinned against a wall trying to hold back the walkers. She pushed 2 back then one came close to her face. She jerked and fell to the ground. She pulled out her gun and shot him. The other 2 piled on top of her.

"Beth! Beth!" Daryl said from the other side of the club.

"Daryl!" Beth yelled. She was screaming on top of her lungs.

Daryl ran in, shooting both of the walkers with his cross bow. Daryl, breathing heavily, grabbed his arrows out of the walkers.

"Damn Beth, be careful."

Daryl bent down and helped Beth up. Beth and Daryl stood there, staring at each other, not knowing what to say next. All of a sudden a herd of walkers started filling out from the door at the end of the hallway.

"Beth, let's go. Beth Come On!" Daryl said grabbing her arm pulling her out of the room.

"Daryl we can take them!" Beth pleaded.

"No Beth we can't, I won't risk your life." The walkers were gaining on them.

Beth looked back, she left her fathers watch back there. She had taken it from Rick's bag when he was asleep. Beth and Daryl closed the doors to the club and they could hear the walkers pounding on the door.

"We have to go back Daryl. I left my dad's watch. We have to go back."

"Beth no, leave it. We can't go back in there."

- Daryl woke up and looked around for Beth. Beth wasn't in the car. Daryl opened the car door and grabbed his stuff. Beth's bag was here but her knife was gone. Daryl grabbed her bag, threw it on his back and got out of the car. She's probably on foot. She wouldn't go far by herself and leave me. I'll just go search for her and then we'll get going. Daryl searched the whole block. Beth not to be found. Daryl was getting worried, his heartbeat rising. - It had been 2 hours since he started searching. He had cleared another neighborhood. He made his way back to the car. He saw the club they were in about a quarter of a mile up the road. He jogged, worried something would've happened to Beth by now. There's no noise. There was walkers in there. Daryl walked in. A man was sitting looking at some papers.

"Hey you, you can't be in here. This is my place now. I own everything it." The man said loudly.

Daryl was getting angrier by the minute. He picked up his bow, shot the man in the head. He heard soft crying, he walked to the next room and saw a man and Beth, crying as he held her there by her hair. Daryl went over to the man and pushed a knife in his forehead. Beth sat on the ground, arms hugging her chest.

"Daryl I'm sorry you had to do that." Beth started.

"No. The bastard deserved to die."

"I came back for the watch." Beth said looking up.

Beth stood up, Walked over to Daryl and hugged him.

"Let's go." Daryl said anxiously.

"Wait Daryl. Thank you." Beth walked over to Daryl and took her bag.


End file.
